<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lieutenant And One by queerymiracle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683963">The Lieutenant And One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerymiracle/pseuds/queerymiracle'>queerymiracle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodite Ships It, Bi-Curiosity, Canon Asexual Character, F/F, Gen, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Eros and Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Lesbian Thalia Grace, Minor Luke Castellan/Thalia Grace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerymiracle/pseuds/queerymiracle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Questing under Aphrodite wasn't their plan. But could that possibly be the catalyst for their budding relationship?</p><p>*****</p><p>"Look," Reyna pointed towards the sky. Thalia followed it, and could vaguely could make out the silhouette of several doves. </p><p>"No..."</p><p>Reyna wrapped an arm around her. "It'll be okay, Thals," she said soothingly, but Thalia shuddered.</p><p>*****</p><p>(Set: post- Trials Of Apollo. canon-divergent.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adonis/Aphrodite (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Artemis &amp; Thalia Grace, Hylla Ramírez-Arellano &amp; Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Luke Castellan &amp; Thalia Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano/Artemis, Thalia Grace &amp; Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. [Prologue]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Fox was weakening, Reyna could tell that.</p><p>After weeks of consistent fighting had the monster started to show any signs of tiring. It was backtracking... She'd figured a gash from magic metal on the back of its leg could not be good. But she needed a distraction.</p><p>"Thalia!" Reyna cried out to her lieutenant, who was fortunately nearby. The daughter of Zeus turned. Reyna's heart did a funny little tap dance, but she forced the feeling down.</p><p>'Distract it', she mouthed to the other girl. Thalia nodded and let an arrow fly towards the beast.</p><p>"Come on, Fur Face! Even a fruit bat is prettier than you!" She taunted it and let loose three arrows together, which lodged in the left eye of the Teumessian Fox. The great beast howled and stepped back further, as it had been completely surrounded by the Hunters.</p><p>Meanwhile, Reyna skirted around the monster's legs, her silver hunting knives unsheathed. She saw a chance and threw a blade at an exposed part of the fox's milky underside. She missed, it slid off the silky hide.</p><p>"Pluto's pauldrons," she cursed. "I need to get closer." She edged forward and drew her bow. She still needed more practice, but her archery skills were decent enough to kill a monster. She let an arrow fly- THUNK. It successfully found the perfect spot. With that, the fox promptly collapsed on Reyna, knocking her out cold.</p><p>"Reyna!" Thalia ran to the fox, watching it slowly dissolve, not unlike the time when the Nemean Lion did years back. It's skull remained as a spoil of war, just beside the unmoving body of Reyna.</p><p>Thalia trickled some moonwater down Reyna's throat, and gave a gasp of relief when she blinked and sat up.</p><p>"Whoa. Good hunting, eh?" </p><p>Thalia patted her. "You did well, RARA."</p><p>She stood up and clapped her hands. "Hunters, back to camp! We must report the success of this hunt to Lady Artemis somehow."</p><p>There was a lot of mumblings and shufflings as the Hunters trudged back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. [News For Thalia]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Artemis is regretful, but she sticks to her vows.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Thalia returned to the campsite, she was in for a surprise. Apollo, or rather Lester, and Meg were huddled around the fireplace. Reyna steadily walked forward and enveloped them in a hug.</p><p>"Hey," she said. "It's good to see you two? How are things going?"</p><p>"Hi," Meg said. "Nothing's up till Lester's still being stupid."</p><p>"Hey, I did just kill the Python!" Lester protested. He turned to Thalia. "Never mind that. We're here because I was hoping Artemis would take me back to Olympus, as Father apparently thinks that he is beneath it to escort his son personally."</p><p>Thalia arched a brow. "That's Father alright. But the lady isn't here right now. She's supposed to show up at moonrise. For now, you two can rest." </p><p>"I won't," Meg piped up. "I'm going back to the Aeithales. I know a route from here."</p><p>Reyna nodded. "You better be going then."</p><p>As she left, Thalia spared Apollo a tent and some camping supplies. She decided to take a walk around the camp and make sure everything was in order.</p><p>Check. </p><p>No, wait. There was somebody outside. Thalia squinted at the figure and advanced towards her. She found herself next to the girl she truly admired, Reyna. She seemed to be cooking something.</p><p>"Hey, RARA. May I help?"</p><p>Reyna looked up from her pot. "Ok, I'm making stew right now, but you can chop the veggies for the next preparation."</p><p>"FTR, what are you making next?" </p><p>"Tofu tacos. Leo taught Piper, then she gave me the recipe." </p><p>Thalia laughed. "Okay." She picked up a knife and began butchering the vegetables.</p><p>*********************************************************</p><p>"Apollo," Artemis said the words like she could feel their sweetness. "You're you again." She took in her brother for a hug.</p><p>Apollo grinned. "A better me, actually. I remember what it's like to be human."</p><p>Artemis laughed. "Any more days gone, I could've sworn Father would start whining about the parties not being fun without you."</p><p>"Did he really?" </p><p>"Nope. Do you really think he'd say that?"</p><p>Apollo smiled, thinking how good it was to have his sister back.</p><p>Now Thalia stepped forward. "My lady, the Hunters report success of the kill." </p><p>"Yes, I saw you fighting. You did a good job, Reyna," Artemis added, praising the girl.</p><p>"Thank you, my lady," Reyna answered.</p><p>"The rest of you did marvelous too. Now please retire to your tents. Lieutenant, I want a word with you."</p><p>The Hunters obeyed, and so did Apollo. Thalia hung back.</p><p>"Yes, my lady?" she asked a bit nervously.</p><p>Artemis looked at her, a regretful gaze in her eyes. "I'm sorry... Listen, I- I have been humiliated by Aphrodite." </p><p>Thalia blinked. This was not something Artemis told her everyday. "WHAT?"</p><p>Artemis sighed. "She was going on and on about how wonderful love was... so much that I was getting irritated. Finally I snapped back at her. I... It was a foolish move. In vengeance, the goddess swore to curse you with her infernal love magic."</p><p>Thalia felt like her heart was getting torn apart. "You want me to leave the Hunt," she whispered.</p><p>Artemis winced. "Um, as much as I hate to lose such a brilliant leader... I really value my vows to the fullest." </p><p>The look on Thalia's face was almost enough to change Artemis's mind, but she strictly kept to her rules. "Aphrodite would be issuing you a quest with the partner she chose for you. It could be very dangerous, but you have to prove yourself worthy.  I do not know what they would be, but... brace yourself for the worst."</p><p>Thalia stood as rigid as a stone. Not leading the Hunters would be a nightmare for her. Artemis's gaze softened. "I'm very sorry, my lieutenant. I did not want this - but it is my fault." </p><p>Thalia sniffed. "I - I don't hold you at fault, my lady," she said, her voice cracking. "I'll - I'll just go."</p><p>She turned and ran, and Artemis gazed at her retreating figure sadly.</p><p>*************************************************</p><p>Reyna found Thalia a little away from their tent, sitting on a rock with her head in her hands. She approached the girl cautiously.</p><p>"Thalia? What happened?" </p><p>The sobbing girl looked up. "I... I cannot say it right now, Reyna. Please."</p><p>Reyna did not push her. "'Sokay."</p><p>Thalia put out her hands. Reyna, though surprised, gave her the hug she wanted. "Come now, Thalia," she said soothingly. "Let's sleep."</p><p>Thalia, reduced to a heap of tears, let her drag her into the tent.</p><p>******************************************</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. [Aphrodite]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Her. And her. And her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And then it was implied that I needed to leave the hunt." Concluded Thalia, having just finished telling Reyna the events of the night before. She'd thought Reyna deserved a chance to know. After all, she had been through much and understood perfectly.</p><p>Now, however, Reyna had on an expression that bothered Thalia. Was that... Longing?</p><p>"Have you noticed it?" Reyna asked her quietly.</p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Aphrodite is coming towards us."</p><p>Thalia frowned at her.</p><p>"Look," Reyna pointed towards the sky. Thalia followed it, and could vaguely could make out the silhouette of several doves. </p><p>"No..."</p><p>Reyna wrapped an arm around her. "It'll be okay, Thals," she said soothingly, but Thalia shuddered.</p><p>Aphrodite pulled up her chariot right beside the campfire pit. The ginormous doves looked sinister, and Thalia heaved a sigh of relief when they took flight as Aphrodite clapped her hands.</p><p>"My dear girls!" She cried, raising her arms as if expecting a hug. It only caused then to step back nervously. </p><p>"And here is the beautiful Thalia!" Said girl flinched under the goddess's gaze. </p><p>"Now I want all of you except Thalia, Reyna, Apollo and Artemis to PLEASE GO BACK TO THEIR RESPECTIVE BUSINESSES AND NOT DISTURB US UNLESS YOU ARE SUMMONED." Aphrodite said, and Thalia felt like her feet were stuck on the ground with plaster of Paris. </p><p>All the Hunters left, then Aphrodite turned to Thalia. "Alright now," she growled cheerfully. "Apollo, the prophecy."</p><p>Thalia looked at him reproachfully. "What gibberish is she speaking is she speaking and what is it supposed to mean?"</p><p>Apollo's face turned pale, and his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. "I... I lied," he said, avoiding her eyes.</p><p>"Lied." Her voice turned husky. "About what, exactly?"</p><p>"I came here because I got a prophecy on you from Ella."</p><p>Thalia felt outraged. Again? She really wanted some peace. </p><p>Her reaction must have been reflected on her face, because Reyna put a hand on her shoulder and Artemis threw her a guilty glance.</p><p>"Why are you targeting me?" Thalia looked in desperation at the love goddess.</p><p>Her warm smile did not change as she said, "You have defied love for too long. I gave you chances, you still didn't take them. Also, Artemis had a spat with me." She smirked at the other goddess. "Someone has to pay."</p><p>Thalia's insides burned with disgust, she struggled to keep herself at the same place.</p><p>"That's wrong!" Reyna protested. Aphrodite turned to her.</p><p>"My dear, you'll KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT if you know what's best for you," she cooed sweetly.</p><p>Reyna could not open her mouth for sometime after that.</p><p>"Apollo, the prophecy," she repeated.</p><p>He handed Thalia a piece of paper. She unfolded it and read it aloud.</p><p>"The old story is retold, <br/>New quests are known:<br/>Love's fame to uphold<br/>Human Soul is flown.<br/>Helped by new friends, <br/>The Lieutenant and One<br/>Prepares for a new end<br/>When four quests are done." </p><p> </p><p>Her recital met a tense silence, which Aphrodite broke.</p><p>"Well, four quests, huh? Psyche's story is being retold here, then. You'll get four of the quests I can think of right now. Too bad I can't give you the original four, but Psyche filed a copyright for them." She sounded downright frustrated.</p><p>Thalia exchanged a glance with Reyna. She did not want to go through what the wife of Eros had, so it was all very well.</p><p>Aphrodite clapped her hands again, and the dove-pulled chariot reappeared.</p><p>"Thalia, Reyna, hop on!"</p><p>"Wait! Why me?!" Reyna asked, confused.</p><p>Aphrodite flashed her a crooked grin. "Who else do you think is Thalia's soulmate?"</p><p>"What the HADES?" Thalia yelled.</p><p>"Don't get so worked up, honey," the goddess said. "I could've done a lot worse. I thought of making you falling for Butch Walker, but in the end I decided Reyna would be the best. What better than having Miss Moon here lose two of her best Hunters?" </p><p>She threw back her head and gave a high laugh which annoyed Thalia to no end. She risked a glance at Artemis and saw that her face was white with rage.</p><p>"But..." Reyna cut in. "You said that no demigod would ever heal my heart." </p><p>"Oh, my dear," the goddess sighed. "For the record, Thalia is a demigodDESS and a huntress - so technically not a demigod, do you get it?" </p><p>"Huh." Reyna sounded like she expected more.</p><p>"At least it's not somebody random," Thalia muttered. "At least I know her well."</p><p>Reyna blushed, and Aphrodite said, "That's the spirit! Now get in the chariot, girls!"</p><p>Thalia sighed. This was going to be a long ride. Seeing since she couldn't defy a goddess and would be disgraced if she did, she hopped in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. [The- uh?]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Intel for the quest? Yes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reyna woke up later than she normally did.</p><p>Thalia was strapping on her combat boots when Reyna showed up in her room, brushing her teeth.</p><p>She laughed. "Oh, looky, the great praetor has finally risen," she teased. Reyna cracked a grin. </p><p>"Ob corsh," she said. Thalia giggled.</p><p>"Ok girl, gotta get going," she replied. "C'mon fast, k?"</p><p>"Bo prob," Reyna grinned, the toothpaste foaming in her mouth.</p><p>****************************************************</p><p>"And boy, have you seen her in battle. It's...for the lack of a better word, fantabulous." Thalia finished her tale about the battle prowess of Artemis. </p><p>Reyna chuckled, and she stared in the horizon.</p><p>Thalia took her hand in her own. "Rey?"</p><p>Reyna looked back at her. "I still can't believe we'll be together," she said a bit breathlessly. "Seems kinda... miraculous, I guess..."</p><p>"Uh -" Thalia stirred uncomfortably. "Um, I'll need some getting used to that."</p><p>Reyna smiled. "Take your sweet time. I'm waiting for you, no matter how long I have to."</p><p>Thalia bit her lip, then heard a curious sniffle from behind them. They turned around. It was none other than Aphrodite, dabbing her beautiful eyes with a dainty embroidered handkerchief.</p><p>"That's so sweet," she said. "You're turning out to be better than any of my other creations. Even Aeneas."</p><p>"Are you even the goddess of annoying people too?" Thalia wondered.</p><p>Aphrodite's cheeks reddened, but she didn't reply. Instead, she clapped her hands in that irritating way of hers. "Okay, girls, I got the first quest for ya!"</p><p>"I don't like that," Reyna muttered under her breath.</p><p>"Oh well, spit it out, Dite," Thalia said.</p><p>Aphrodite's holy nose flared. "Oh, all you have to do is banish a leontes who has taken over my sacred shrine."</p><p>"A leontes?" Reyna wondered aloud. "What the Pluto are they?"</p><p>"Children of Atalanta," Thalia answered, her eyes wide. "They're one of the cleverest monsters out there, besides Sphinxes." She turned to Aphrodite. "You want us to fight that?" </p><p>"Oh dear," the goddess purred. "This will be your easiest quest in a while."</p><p>Reyna nodded grimly. "Where is this shrine of yours?"</p><p>"Ooooh, I'm so happy you accept the quest!!"</p><p>"As if you wouldn't curse us if we didn't."</p><p>"The shrine is -"</p><p>"Who built her a shrine again?" Thalia stated her thoughts.</p><p>"The brand-new Lakmé salon in Malibu."</p><p>Reyna choked on her noodles, or at least she would've if she was eating it. "A - a Lakmé salon of all stupid things?!"</p><p>"Ah, you don't understand," Aphrodite patted her shoulder sympathetically. "So much appreciation of beauty there!"</p><p>Thalia made a gagging motion behind her back.</p><p>"Anyway," the goddess continued, "Roche - that's the name of the leontes - she is the manager of the store now. And, pfft, is she the worst manager ever, though I must say mortals come there all the time. But I cannot allow a monster to haunt my shrine." </p><p>"That wouldn't be cool, no," Thalia said sarcastically.</p><p>"Not at all," Aphrodite said. "But you'd better be careful - she hates anybody who has anything to do with Athena - be that her children or her blessed ones."</p><p>"Why?" Reyna asked, as the same time when Thalia said, "How does it concern us?"</p><p>"Last time, Roche was killed by a son of Athena, so."</p><p>"I remember that!" Thalia face-palmed. "Annabeth told me once how one of her brothers killed a leontes before coming to camp. What was his name...? Ooh yeah, Cane Zarver."</p><p>"Not quite," Aphrodite laughed. "Zane Carver. Roche hates Athena since that point of time. And you both are blessed by Athena."</p><p>Thalia arched a brow. "Care to explain?"</p><p>"Your shield is modelled on Zeus's, but it was Athena who helped you find it. And, Reyna, did Athena not lend you a piece of her cloak while battling Orion?"</p><p>Several astounded moments later, Reyna found her voice. "That's....yes. Yes. Of course."</p><p>"Be careful, then," Aphrodite said cheerfully. "Get going!!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Zane Carver is an actual character from Uncle Rick's Demigods of Olympus: An Interactive Adventure. Roche was the name of the leontes there.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rimi here! This fic is inspired by Psyche's story! ^~^ tho with less violence. She was a queen, that goddess.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>